Have you any?
by VnixxiR
Summary: Vanille's always been a little... odd.  And she never lets the others forget it.   During Chp.11 on Gran Pulse.


**Have you any?**

* * *

It was a rather hot day on Gran Pulse. 6 l'Cie had started really feeling the heat as the sun rose until it was more or less directly above them. They'd eventually came across a small open plateau in the mountains. Having walked for hours, they had decided to rest in some shade—taking advantage of the breeze that the plateau allowed to whisper across it.

The group was generally was rather talkative, particularly during breaks in their journey but there was an unusual, awkward silence among the l'Cie during that particular break. Ironically, the reason—not so unusually—was in the actions of a certain Pulsian saboteur.

Sazh watched Vanille, his lips in a frown and his brow furrowed. The tiny chocobo chick popped out of his hair and seemed to share his attitude and look of discomforted disagreement. It chirped furiously from its perch atop his head. The pilot would often find himself scolding Vanille humorously for things she did or said that may not have been appropriate at the time; but his face currently showed no teasing tone this time. He was genuinely concerned—almost disturbed at her current activity.

Sitting against a rock next to Sazh, Hope's eyes were wide as saucers at the same scene. He wasn't sure what to think as he watched Vanille struggle with her task at hand. Her task… what exactly was her task? He couldn't really tell. Her usually bright, cheerful and relaxed face was tense and concentrated. She had on a serious, no-nonsense face he couldn't recall her ever making. Not even in combat. He dared think it was similar to the expression he saw in the other, more combat-experienced l'Cie while they were in the midst of a battle.

Standing a few feet away, Lighting hadn't even noticed the oddity that was Vanille's antics until she grew aware of how peculiarly quiet it was. Even in the chaos that surrounded the l'Cie, there weren't many things that could truly phase Lightning if she were focused enough. No doubt because her mind had become increasingly occupied by a taller Pulsian, she hadn't actually given much thought nor attention to Vanille. However, observing the smaller woman now, Lightning found herself performing a double take. Was she actually trying to do what it looked like she was? If so, what in the damn hell for?

She was so preoccupied with Vanille she didn't notice Fang move to take a seat on a rock near her. The darker-haired woman, curious at the rare confused expression on Lightning's face, followed the soldier's gaze. When she saw her fellow Pulsian she resisted the urge to burst out laughing. No wonder it was so quiet. And she thought Vanille had outgrown that sort of behavior. Slowly shaking her head, Fang turned back to Lightning, grinning now, from ear to ear. She was so silently satisfied with the perplexed look on the other woman's face, she made a mental note to thank Vanille later for causing it.

"Well I think there's a small path across the clearing." Snow's voice shattered the stillness, causing the others to jump at the intrusive sound. Not receiving a reply, the largest of the l'Cie finally noticed the strange atmosphere. No one was moving; Not Sazh, Hope, Lightning nor Fang. His eye caught movement finally and he turned until his gaze landed on Vanille. With only enough pause to raise an eyebrow and tilt his head, Snow pointed at the girl and asked what the others—for different reasons—hadn't yet.

"Um, Vanille…? What are you doing to that sheep?"

The response he received was a soft rustling sound followed up by a quiet thud as Vanille's backside made contact with the ground. This was accompanied by a loud squeal of a mix of surprise, delight and victory from the small Pulsian as she rubbed the detached, fluffy white tuft of wool against her grinning face.

* * *

**A/N:**  
I own nothing from _**FFXIII**_

But yeah, was playing **_FFXIII_** one day and was frolicking about Gran Pulse and there was this random cutscene where Vanille basically goes and yanks-with a little trouble-some wool from some giant sheep.  
It was totally bizarre o_0

I decided to take a break from FLight and write a random one-shot. Though if you look closely there's still some FLight in there =_=;;  
CANNOT ESCAPE THE FLIGHT! _

Yeah... anyhow.  
Vanille's a weirdy. I like her. She will get plenty more stories dedicated to her weirdness ^^ ...eventually.


End file.
